Patent Document 1 discloses a wire harness provided with a joint connector. Front ends of branch lines branched from main lines of the wire harness are inserted into that joint connector, and thereby the joint connector and the branch lines are connected to each other. This joint connector is arranged on the radially outward side of the main lines.
Patent Document 1 further discloses a technique for forming a protrusion having a through-hole on the radially outward surface of the joint connector. In Patent Document 1, by way of an example, this protrusion is provided on the surface (surface abutting on the main lines) on the main line side of the radially outward surfaces of the joint connector. Furthermore, this through-hole is formed through the protrusion in the circumferential direction of the wire harness. The main lines are bound together with a fixing band passed through the through-hole. With this structure, the joint connector and the main lines are fixed to each other with the fixing band.
Furthermore, Patent Documents 2 and 3 are disclosed as techniques relevant to the present invention.